Vitamina verde
by Coelhinha
Summary: Ichigo já teve o prazer de ver três tipos de céus, mas um em especial chamou sua atenção. Oneshot NelielxIchigo.


**- Bleach não me pertence... Que pena.**

**Xxxx**

**Vitamina verde**

Acordei assustada e com o coração acelerado, olhei para os lados procurando o inimigo e não vi nada. O que aconteceu aqui? Tudo estava tão confuso, porque eu estava desmaiada afinal?

Finalmente acordou? – Uma voz grossa mais ao mesmo tempo doce perguntou.

Olhei para o dono da voz e vi o lindo rapaz de cabelos laranja. Ele estava sentado perto de mim e tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Seu nome era Ichigo, um nome que combinava perfeitamente, ele era uma fruta linda e meio azeda, mas que se bem aproveitada, podia-se fazer deliciosos doces.

Hai itsygo – Falei docemente, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em pronunciar seu nome – O que aconteceu?

Ele colocou o dedo no queixo e fez uma cara pensativa, seu rosto ficava engraçado assim. Soltei uma pequena gargalhada e ele olhou para mim não entendendo.

Qual é a graça? – Perguntou me olhando irritado.

Você apenas fica engraçado assim – Gargalhei um pouco mais – Isygo não serve para pensar.

Calada – Ele mandou irritado e virando o rosto bruscamente.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós, um vento gostoso e refrescante acariciava nossas faces. O morango observava uma mulher adulta curando um homem estranho e cheio de cicatrizes, enquanto uma garota um pouco maior que eu pulava e falava coisas que eram impossíveis ouvir daqui.

Ichigo... – Sussurrei seriamente, finalmente acertando seu nome.

Hum...? – Ele fez um som, apenas para mostrar que estava ouvindo.

Você... Gosta daquela tal de Inoue? – Perguntei enquanto olhava para o céu de las noches.

Esperei por alguns segundos a resposta mais infelizmente nada veio, suspirei desanimada. Voltei a minha atenção para o garoto de cabelos estranhos e vi que ele olhava serio para mim, ruborizei no mesmo instante.

Antes de responder isso... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Fiz um gesto com a cabeça para ele continuar – Você gosta do céu daqui?

Não muito – Respondi olhando novamente para o céu – Ele tem um tom triste e melancólico, dizem que o céu do mundo humano é mais belo.

O céu do mundo humano é realmente lindo – Ele deu uma pequena pausa – O dia é lindo e radiante e a noite é assustadora e luminosa, muito diferente daqui.

Olhei confusa e ele percebeu que eu não entendi nada. O shinigami olhou para cima sorrindo e continuou a falar.

Para mim a noite de lá é igual à Rukia – Ele deu mais uma pausa – E o dia é como a Inoue.

Olhei para baixo já entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. Meus olhos começaram a marejar e minha garganta estava ficando seca. Droga, porque ele não poderia apenas responder a pergunta inicial? Porque tinha que dizer isso?

É impossível viver sem o dia e a noite lá – Ele continuou, parecia que gostar de me torturar – Mas sabe... Às vezes é enjoativo.

Ele puxou meu rosto levemente, me obrigando a observá-lo e gentilmente enxugou minhas lagrimas com o dedo.

E a noite daqui... É diferente sabe? Ela é escura e apenas tem a companhia da lua, mas isso não tira sua beleza – Ele sorriu – Ela é como você.

Corei e tentei falar alguma coisa mais as palavras parecia não querer sair. O homem cicatrizado se levantou e a pequena garota subiu em suas costas, logo eles se aproximaram sorrindo.

Vamos Kurosaki? Precisamos pegar aquela mulher de volta – O homem falou num tom meio assustador.

Hai – Ichigo se levantou sorrindo e me olhou – Nell... Você fica realmente bonita grande.

Eu não entendi seu elogio, mas isso não importava naquele momento. O shinigami pegou sua zanpakutou e foi andando com os outros três, naquele momento meu coração pareceu congelar.

ITSYGOOO... VAMOS NOS VER ALGUM DIA? – Gritei enquanto eu olhava-o partir.

Ele se virou e deu um daqueles sorrisos.

Lógico... Eu amo o céu de las noches... É o meu preferido – E assim sumiu.

**Fim.**

**Xxxx**

_Sei que eu deveria postar isso DEPOIS de gelo e doce._

_Mas não sei se estarei com net ;_; Infelizmente talvez eu fique sem por alguns tempos_

_Anyway... One-shot levinha do meu quinto casal favorito_

_Espero que gostem e por favor. __**Reviews**__ :D_

_Até logo! o/_

_Kissus e bai bai_


End file.
